Revenge or Passion?
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Sequel to "Treatment", by Lady Tzahna. After what happened in the Netherhospital, Laharl wants revenge. But his revenge might show a side of him Etna was NEVER expecting. (Laharl X Etna) (One-Shot)


_Thanks for the permission Lady Tzahra!_

 _This is a sequel to her Disgaea M-rated story "Treatment", where Etna "takes care" of Laharl's wounds, you have to read that story first to understand this one!_

 _Basically, it's Laharl's revenge on Etna, ON THE SAME COIN!_

* * *

"Grr! That Etna! What did she even do with me?!" Laharl had recovered from his wound on his back, but he just couldn't stand, or even believe what the hell happened with him and Etna when he was on the Netherworld Hospital.

He searched through the case and discovered some… embarrassing things…

Apparently what happened with him and Etna was a "copulation", or, on popular language: Sex.

But even after that discovery, Laharl is unable to comprehend what happened, did she try to tease him? No, they did it straight up. Was she trying to prove she was sexy even being flat-chested? There are a lot of thoughts running through Laharl's head right now.

 _Grr… I really want to take some kind of "eye for an eye" revenge… but that would end awkwardly…_ He thought _I mean… I did not experience that until Etna did it, so-_

"Hi, Mr. Overlord!" THAT voice.

 _Well, speak of the devil… Literally…_ Etna came around Laharl's throne JUST when he was thinking about her. Talk about coincidence.

"Etna, I DEMAND an explanation!" He said, angry.

"About what?" She asked, confused.

"About what happened at the Netherworld Hospital!" When Laharl said that, Etna grinned from ear to ear "And stop with the grinning!"

"Humph. You're no fun, you don't look like you enjoyed that one bit…" Etna said, annoyed, but she hit a spot on Laharl, because when she said that, he went quiet. Then blushed.

"It-It's not like I did not enjoy it, it's more… I…I was… confused…" Laharl said, very embarrassed, but what he said was enough for Etna to smile. "I…I didn't know what you wanted from me back there…"

"Did you do some research?"

"Yes, I did… What I found… Gr… Embarrassing…" Etna was kind of pleased to see Laharl on distraught after what happened, but she feels he's wanting some revenge.

"Look, I kinda know what is gonna happen with me after this, but I'll be at my room." She says, and then walks to her room. But what happened when she was still walking…

…she wasn't expecting at all.

Laharl grabbed her when she was still walking to her room.

* * *

 ***ahem* If you're under 18 and stumbled in this story by accident… Take responsibility. I'm only 17!**

* * *

"La-Laharl!? Wha-What are you doing!?" Etna questioned, surprised by his actions.

"I just wanted some revenge of what happened back there… but maybe a revenge by the same coin isn't that bad, right?" When Laharl said that, Etna's tail went stiff, and her heart skipped a beat. Was he really asking to copulate with her? And as REVENGE?

 _Whatever the hell happened to the Laharl who didn't like sexy things or girls?!_ She asked to herself, but quit that thought when Laharl kissed her.

(A/N: Because Laharl only had interest in flat-chested girls. At least, that's what I understood when he said: "On a side note… flat-chested girls like you two don't have any effect on me!" …Well… Excuse them for being flat, but at least you like them!)

When Laharl was kissing her, her heart mildly stopped, then went into a mad beat, Laharl was KISSING her. HER, of ALL demons of Netherworld. Laharl was so annoyed by Etna when they were still partners before, that a kiss like that – a deep one, too, since Laharl pushed his tongue inside her mouth – kinda surprises her. Laharl never really liked her, he only addressed her as one of his lackeys, but a kiss like that completely changes his perspective of Etna now.

They parted lips, but because of that, Etna lost control of her own emotions and kissed Laharl again, this time, he didn't react against the kiss.

 _Laharl… whatever happened to you, please keep it. I really want to taste you even more than before._ She thought.

What makes this situation all the more confusing is that this goes AGAINST what Laharl believes. He believes that the demon overlord should be evil and can't have emotions like love, kindness (And by GOD how he hated that word) or even PASSION. What was going on right now was NOT what he would normally do with Etna.

...and as I say that, they are already on Etna's bedroom, with Etna pinned down on her own bed (I like breaking the fourth wall.)

"Um... before we continue, I feel the need to ask something..." Etna starts

"Go ahead." Laharl said.

"You being unaffected by flat-chests means you have an interest for flat-chested girls?" She wanted to know for sure if that was the Laharl she knew, because he would normally react hating the question.

But instead, he answered cleanly: "...I guess..." Taking Etna by surprise. This was RARE, no... **LEGENDARY**. The great demon overlord Laharl is giving up his ideals of an evil overlord just because of some "petty revenge" he wants against Etna for having sex on the hospital. That was crazy, but still, Etna couldn't argue with Laharl, since she enjoys it.

Laharl was now taking off her top, her breasts were indeed flat, but that didn't stop Laharl to play with her nipples. She cringed.

"L-Laharl...?" She was... at the same time confused and pleased: Confused because this isn't the Laharl she knew, but Pleased because she WANTED Laharl to be like this. After he played with her nipples enough, he went even lower, now taking off her shorts.

"Um... Please just go a little- HAH!" Laharl did not hear her and shoved his tongue inside her pussy, making her moan a lot. "Laharl... Oh my **Satan**!"

(A/N: *ahem* They're demons.)

This was also something unexpected to Etna: Laharl was actually GOOD at these things. Where did he get experience, she'll never know, but she knows that she's enjoying it. "hah... ha... Laharl..." This was so crazily pleasing, but at the same time so WRONG, at least when she considers Laharl's perspective of this.

"Laharl... please... I'm gonna..." She was close to it, then Laharl pinched her clit. That gave it away.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! LAHAAAAAARL!" She screamed from the orgasm Laharl gave her. After some time, her juices died down, but she was still wet.

"Laharl..." She started "This is not like you. You said it yourself that an overlord should not have emotions or even ACTIONS like these... Why are you...?"

Laharl was quiet for once, but then flashed a smile and a happy face to Etna, saying: "It's just that... I created exceptions... You're one of them..." That's almost like saying "I love you", but in a weird way. Nevertheless, he kept his act and now showed his fully erect member.

"Huh? It's bigger than last time." Etna commented, licking her lips.

"Well, just who you think was the cause of it?" Laharl replied. Then he prodded Etna's entrance, making her gasp.

"Go...slowly..." She said, and by surprise, he attended her wish. This almost didn't feel like a revenge at all, rather...

It was actually true passion, what Laharl REALLY felt at that moment. After just a little time, Laharl reached her womb again, Etna moaned like crazy.

"La-Laharl... please... give me the love I always wanted from you." She didn't care to ask now, she just wanted him, and only him. Laharl now started moving back and forth into Etna, and she loved it. The first time, sure, it was forced, but she wanted to copulate with Laharl when he could understand that even HE is capable of having good emotions, but now he was proving that for himself, right now.

"Hrg! This is... way too good to be true! But PLEASE tell me I'm not... -Hrg!- ...dreaming!" Laharl said between thrusts.

"Hah...hah...hah... Yeah! I know! hah... I'm also hoping I'm not dreaming...!" Etna said between moans. None of them wanting this moment to end abruptly. _I don't want this to end until I've been loaded by his cu-_ She stopped her thinking when her pussy tightened.

"HAH! Laharl! I'm gonna...!"

"I will soon, too!" Laharl now moved faster, wanting his load to go inside her, it was not so long until they finally screamed and moaned over their orgasms.

The white semen dripped from Etna because of how full it was. Laharl flopped into Etna, feeling the heat of her body with him.

"Prince?" Etna said

"Yes, my loyal vassal?" Laharl answered.

"Is this going to be the only time you'll be this way with me?"

Laharl thought for a while, then said:

"Heh... Maybe... Maybe not."

That was just what she needed to be happy.

* * *

 _Hey! There ya go! The sequel to "Treatment"!_

 _Also, expect me to do a Disgaea story soon! The info is almost done, I just need to post it._

 _Meanwhile, tell me if you felt aroused at this sequel!_


End file.
